Lo haría todo por ti
by Mescheu
Summary: Una noche de invierno en el Maji Burger que se antojaba tranquila, acabó en el caos más absoluto posible.
No pensaba volver a escribir algo tan pronto, pero gracias a los reviews de pishtaco, Simone e Isabella me sentí animada a hacerlo de nuevo, ¡muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios! :) Sois adorables. Espero que os guste éste también aunque sea sólo un poco.

 **Los personajes de Kuroko No Basuke no me pertenecen.**

* * *

El invierno había llegado y junto a él, la navidad. Kise miró a su alrededor acomodándose la bufanda de color crema que había elegido ponerse esa noche para salir, la cual combinaba con su camisa y su elegante chaqueta negra, que a su vez era moderna de estilo callejero, además de aquellos pantalones beige que le quedaban de escándalo, si se le permitía decirlo. No es que él lo pensase sólo con mirarse al espejo, claro que no, es que se lo confirmaban los sonrojos de las chicas y la envidia de sus parejas cuando él pasaba caminando y ellas volteaban a verlo. Bueno, admitía que eso había sonado algo creído, pero... ¿era la realidad, no? Era algo tan real como que aquella noche hacía frío, como que llevaba ahí sin moverse diez minutos y que además, empezaba a aburrirse de esperar. Se frotó las manos para calentárselas y observó cómo ya habían encendido las luces navideñas, que ahora adornaban cada calle de aquella inmensísima ciudad. Había varios puestos de dulces y bebidas calientes ambulantes, donde varios niños se paraban a pedir, tirando de la ropa de sus madres. Sonrió al verlos tan entusiasmados e inocentes, pero en ese instante el sonido de las puertas de la tienda al abrirse le sacaron de su ensimismamiento, ya que anunciaban la salida de alguien. De alguien que él conocía.

\- Mooo~... Date prisa Aominecchi. ¡Ya debe estar apunto de salir y aún no hemos llegado!

\- Eres demasiado ruidoso, Kise.-Contestó con aire despreocupado mientras se rascaba la nuca con una mano, y con la otra sujetaba una pequeña bolsa con su nueva adquisición: _Una Horikita Mai para Navidad_.-

\- ¿Otra revista de chicas en... qué? ¿Trajes de Papá Noel con los cuales no aguantarían ni un segundo en la calle por el frío? Eres un salido... -Murmuró con un mohín de disgusto al ver entre la transparencia de la bolsa un par de pechos demasiado enormes como para no ser considerados arma premeditada lista para la asfixia.-

Cuando estuvieron ya uno junto al otro echaron a andar junto a los demás transeúntes.

\- No molestes, ¿quieres? Yo no te digo nada cuando te compras las revistas en la que sales tú mismo.

\- No es lo mismo, yo no las compro para... bueno, para eso.-Contestó entrecerrando los ojos, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.-

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no, Ki-se-kun~? -Murmuró Aomine sonriendo con burla, mirándole con fingida sospecha mientras se inclinaba hacia él.- Sólo porque vayas de santurrón y yo no, no quita el hecho de que somos hombres y tenemos necesidades. Y la tuya podría ser una así de rara...

Kise giró el rostro, sonrojándose furiosamente por la insinuación, notando que sus caras estaban demasiado juntas. Sin pensárselo, le puso la mano en toda la cara y lo alejó de él, bastante enfurruñado como un niño pequeño ante la insinuación.

\- ¡Cla-claro que no, idiota!

\- Oi Kise, quita tu mano de mi cara.-Gruñó en voz baja, hablando contra la palma de su mano, algo fastidiado.-

Se separó de él volviendo a ponerse a andar. Kise por su lado metió las manos en su bolsillo sin mirarle siquiera, con cara de estar enfurruñado como un niño pequeño. ¿Por qué tenía que avergonzarlo en medio de la calle y decirle tal perversión de repente? _Aominecchi idiota..._ Caminaron así en silencio escuchando sólo el murmullo de la calle y los coches que transitaban la carretera iluminada, cada uno en su mundo, hasta que de repente el rubio arrugó la nariz y estornudó.

\- Nngh... -Se rascó la nariz aún con los ojos cerrados y se tapó la boca con la bufanda, buscando respirar el aire menos frío que antes.- ¿Cómo no puedes tener frío, Aominecchi? -Murmuró mirándole de reojo, aun ligeramente enfadado, pero sabiendo que si él no iniciaba la conversación, el otro no lo haría.-

\- ¿Aaah...? Ni siquiera estamos en pleno invierno, no hace tanto frío... -Contestó con el mismo tono de aburrido de siempre, aunque se echó un leve vistazo.-

Llevaba apenas una camiseta de manga corta color miel, sobre ésta una camisa de manga corta de cuadros azules y blancos y finalmente un pantalón negro bastante fino para su parecer, teniendo en cuenta de que de verdad hacía frío.

\- Lo hace, la gente te está mirando como si estuvieses loco... -Susurró mirando de reojo toda la calle, donde tanto la gente que pasaba andando como la que estaba sentada disfrutando de un buen café caliente en una mesa, le miraban y murmuraban cosas.-

\- ¿Y no te estarán mirando a ti, míster modelo?

Kise se sorprendió ligeramente ante el tono de molestia que había usado Aomine para decir eso y le miró en silencio durante unos segundos. Luego sonrió lentamente, ocultando sus labios tras la bufanda, quedándose en silencio. Volvió a quedarse ensimismado viendo las decoraciones navideñas, mientras que Aomine metía la mano en su bolsillo al escuchar el tono de un mensaje. Lo leyó rápidamente y sin contestar siquiera, se guardó el móvil.

\- Satsuki va a tardar un rato en venir, dice que tiene que quedar con otra persona antes y que lo siente.

\- ¿Oh, sí? Está bien... -Contestó distraído, mirando la hora en su reloj.-

* * *

En ese momento llegaron al Maji Burger y ambos entraron, dándose cuenta de que había más gente de la que se esperaban. No les sorprendía eso realmente, pero al menos tuvieron suerte de que hubiera una mesa vacía. Kise se giró hacia Aomine con una sonrisa de niño bueno que no le dio nada de buena espina al otro.

\- Aominecchi, ¿puedes pedir por mí? Una hamburguesa y agua, ¡por favor!

\- ¿¡Aaah!? ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo sólo a hacer cola?

\- ¡Porque tú vas a pedir demasiado y vamos a tardar sólo por tu pedido! Además así yo guardo la mesa antes de que nos la quiten y voy al baño.

Aomine suspiró con fastidio y se dio la vuelta, sabiendo que para qué iba a insistir.

\- Tsk, está bien, pero que no se te olvide pagarme luego, tu invitas.

\- Sí, sí, no se me olvida que hoy invito yo... de nuevo.-Sonrió viendo como el otro ya había echado a andar hacia la cola de pedidos, no quedándose allí ni para escuchar su respuesta.-

Por su parte se encaminó a la mesa que había visto vacía, y que por lo visto estaba recién limpiada por los empleados, cosa que agradecía bastante ya que se quitó la bufanda y la dejó allí para que nadie se sentase mientras él iba al baño. Apenas tardó un momento, y en cuanto se lavó las manos salió suspirando de gusto mucho más aliviado. Echó un vistazo a la cola mientras volvía a la mesa y se sentaba, notando como Aomine se había apoyado en el mostrador esperando el pedido de seguramente diez hamburguesas para él con un refresco extra grande. Apoyó el codo en la mesa y la mejilla en su mano sonriendo, desviando la vista luego hacia el gran ventanal que tenía al lado. Era fin de semana y pronto tendrían sus últimos días de clases y entrenamientos, cada uno con sus respectivos equipos, pero al menos... Al menos, volvían a estar un poco más unidos. Todo gracias a Kuroko y a Kagami, que habían conseguido que abrieran los ojos y reflexionasen por su comportamiento todo ese tiempo. En realidad él era de los que menos había cambiado, pero tanto Akashi como Midorima y Aomine sí lo habían hecho. Ya no eran tan esquivos ni tan fríos con los demás, y tras mucho tiempo, volvieron a ser casi tan amigos como lo eran en Teiko. Aquella noche le hubiera gustado reunir a todos, pero por lo que sabía, Seirin y Shuutoku estaban de nuevo en un campamento de invierno entrenando, y del resto sólo sabía que no estaban por la zona. Así que sólo quedaban allí Aomine, Satsuki y él, aunque la pelirrosa fuese a llegar un poco tarde.

\- ¡Auch!

Kise se quejó llevándose una mano a la cabeza donde había notado un golpe, mirando hacia su derecha.

\- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de idiota puesta mirando fuera? Ya es casi la hora y ni tú estás mirando la televisión.-Recriminó el otro sujetando con una mano la bandeja llena de hamburguesas, mientras que en la otra tenía el arma del crimen: una botella de agua.-

\- Eres cruel, Aominecchi~... -Se quejó apretando los labios por el golpe, exagerándolo todo un poco por supuesto.-

\- Yo no soy cruel, tú lo eres por arrastrarme aquí esta noche sólo para ver cómo sale tu careto en un anuncio de televisión.-Contestó tomando asiento a su lado mientras agarraba la primera hamburguesa y empezaba a desenvolverla.- Y toma, la cuenta.-Sacó un papelito de su bolsillo y lo deslizó sobre la mesa, dándole el primer bocado a su comida.-

\- ¡Es mi primer anuncio oficial! Me hacía ilusión verlo con alguien que conociese.-Cogió el papelito sin querer mirar aún el precio, porque por lo que contaba a simple vista, ahí habían más hamburguesas de lo que él había pensado anteriormente. Miró la televisión que había colocada en lo alto de una esquina del establecimiento.-

Aún estaban las noticias, y en ellas se hablaba últimamente sobre una epidemia de gripe que se había extendido rápidamente por el país gracias al repentino frío que había llegado desde el polo norte. Aconsejaban no salir a la calle y tener cuidado de ser contagiados, pero a su vez pedían calma a la población, ya que no había nada que temer. Era sólo precaución, así no se pasarían varios días en cama. Abrió la botella de agua y bebió un poco, hasta que un logo apareció en pantalla, de lo que él sabía que era un anuncio sobre la nueva colección de invierno de una gran marca de ropa actual.

\- ¡Ahí, ahí, ese es, Aominecchi! -Gritó sonriendo, bastante ilusionado por ver el resultado en antena.-

Sin embargo, el moreno no estaba escuchándole y no miraba siquiera la televisión. No porque quisiera fastidiar al otro, ya que había ido allí iba a prestar atención, pero algo llamó su atención. Miraba de reojo a un par de tipos que habían entrado al local en silencio y con los rostros casi imposibles de reconocer, tapados con los cuellos de unos suéter negros, demasiado sospechosos. Miraban alrededor con lentitud, como si estuvieran analizando algo, hasta que asintieron. Cuando uno metió la mano en su bolsillo, todas sus alertas se dispararon.

\- ¡ARRIBA LAS MANOS, ESTO ES UN ATRACO!

Los chillidos de la gente estallaron de repente, junto con la confusión y el miedo al ver que los cuatro nuevos visitantes habían sacado unas pistolas de sus bolsillos y se cubrían la cara con un pasamontañas. Kise apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando se sintió aprisionado contra el cristal, con el cuerpo de Aomine tapándolo.

\- A-... ¿Aominecchi? -Murmuró contra su pecho con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¿Q-Qué haces...? -La voz le temblaba del miedo mientras se agarraba a su camisa con una mano, sin entender bien lo que pasaba.-

El otro no respondió, y en silencio cogió de la mesa la bufanda, rodeando el cuello del rubio, y una vez la tuvo colocada, se separó lo suficiente como para mirarle a los ojos. En silencio y con una calma digna de admirar, le tapó la mitad del rostro, dejando apenas un poco de sus mejillas y los ojos visibles entre su pelo y aquel trozo de tela.

\- ¿¡EH, VOSOTROS, QUÉ ESTÁIS HACIENDO!? ¡MANOS ARRIBA HE DICHO!

El más corpulento de los secuestradores comenzó a andar hacia ellos, Aomine lo podía ver en el reflejo del cristal, al igual que podía notar a Kise muy tenso contra su cuerpo. Bajó la mirada hacia su rostro de nuevo y sin pensárselo le pellizcó fuertemente las mejillas, tanto que el otro se quejó en voz baja del dolor, notando como incluso se le salían involuntariamente las lágrimas. Escuchó como el seguro de una pistola se quitaba, demasiado cerca. Tras su cabeza, mejor dicho.

\- ¿Estás sordo, mocoso? ¿Crees que es momento para ponerte a hacer manitas con tu novio?

Aomine giró el rostro lentamente, mirando a aquel hombre que le amenazaba con el arma a apenas diez centímetros de distancia de su cara. Miró tras él, viendo como habían colocado a todos los clientes y empleados en fila con la espalda a la pared. Los niños aguantaban los sollozos junto con sus madres las cuales les tapaban la boca para que no echasen a llorar en cualquier momento.

Fue rápido para verlo, por supuesto que lo fue, para algo era el más ágil de todos, pero no movió ni un sólo dedo para evitarlo. La mano del arma alzada, y el golpe en su mejilla dado con la culata de la pistola. Siseó, joder, eso sí que había dolido. Pero no era el momento de hacer movimientos bruscos. Notó el agarre en su brazo de Kise, conteniéndose, ya no estaba asustado. Estaba furioso. Seguramente había visto lo mismo que él, y el golpe tampoco le había hecho gracia.

\- A vuestros sitios, ya. Si lo tengo que repetir una vez más, vais a pasar a ser dos cadáveres.-El secuestrador miró a Kise, al cual apenas podía verle la cara.- Tú, destápate.

\- Yo no aconsejaría decirle eso, si no quiere acabar en cama muy pronto.-Dijo Aomine con una mirada fría y seria, pasándose la mano por su mejilla adolorida.-

El hombre miró esta vez más detenidamente a Kise. La piel pálida, las mejillas rojas y los ojos llorosos, aunque llenos de ira y rabia. Además del rostro tapado en señal de precaución. El chico estaba enfermo, seguramente de gripe. Tras un largo silencio volvió a apuntarles con la pistola y la agitó hacia la pared, ordenándoles que se pusieran allí. En silencio ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la pared, poniéndose al extremo de todos. Una vez estaban ya todos reunidos, tres de los cuatro secuestradores se reunieron frente al mostrador, dejando a uno de ellos vigilando al resto, arma en mano por supuesto, el cual se sentó en una silla frente a todos. Era delgado, probablemente un chaval joven.

Kise se contuvo todo lo que pudo mientras se colocaba en la pared, pero cuando así lo hizo y tuvo a Aomine a su lado, le miró de reojo con bastante enfado.

\- ¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!? ¡Podían haberte matado, idiota! -Gritó en voz baja, sin poder contenerse, esperando que nadie además de Aomine le escuchase.-

\- Kise, ¿sabes lo que es ésto, no?

Aquel murmullo tan tranquilo, esa actitud tan calmada y aquellas palabras no hacían más que confundirle, ¿cómo podía mantenerse así?

\- Sí... Nos han secuestrado.-Respondió bajando la mirada al suelo.- Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta.

\- Los rehenes.-Contestó mirando de reojo a los otros secuestradores, los cuales estaban hablando en voz baja, mientras notaba la mirada sin comprender nada de Kise sobre él.- Probablemente ahora vayan a pedir un rescate por nosotros, y para ello nos usarán para presionar a la policía y a los medios. Los primeros rehenes escogidos siempre son los niños... y los famosos.

\- ¿Los famo-...?

El moreno giró la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, y luego dirigió la mirada a la televisión, haciendo que la mirada del otro le siguiera. Entonces, lo vio. Era él, en el anuncio, que además de ser largo, iba a contener una entrevista que le habían pedido hacer sólo para ese día. Se llevó la mano al pecho mientras apretaba los labios en silencio, ahora lo entendía todo. Aomine lo había hecho por él. Había arriesgado su vida para que no le reconocieran y lo tomasen como el primer rehén, fingiendo que estaba enfermo de gripe. Le dolía el pecho, pero no sabía si era por la repentina revelación, o por pensar que de haber salido mal el otro podría haber muerto de un disparo sobre él, todo por protegerle.

Aomine volvió a desviar la vista de la televisión y de él, manteniéndose en silencio. Notó como un cuerpo cálido se pegaba a él y cerró los ojos, abandonándose sólo un momento a esa sensación. Kise se había pegado a él con la cabeza baja, en una muda disculpa por los problemas que le había causado con su trabajo. Pero a su vez, notaba que estaba lleno de gratitud. Entonces, lo oyó. Un disparo. Ambos levantaron la cabeza a la vez y vieron a uno de los secuestradores apuntando hacia el mostrador, mientras que otro de ellos corría hacia dentro y sacaba arrastras a una joven con el uniforme del establecimiento, la cual lloraba y gritaba de dolor mientras se sujetaba el brazo lleno de sangre. Los jadeos ahogados y lloros del resto de los presentes inundaron la sala.

\- ¡Callaos, callaos de una puta vez! -Gritó el más corpulento de todos, comenzando a ponerse nervioso apuntando a todos con el arma.-

\- ¡Ha activado la alarma, esa jodida niñata a activado la alarma! ¡Vamos a tener a la poli encima en menos de cinco minutos!

\- ¡Joder!

Habían dejado a la chica apoyada en la pared junto a ellos, desangrándose sin ningún tipo de control. Kise se agachó y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo presionando la herida de la chica mientras apretaba los dientes al escucharla sollozar, quejándose del dolor perforante de aquel disparo.

Y tal y como habían predicho, las sirenas de la policía comenzaron a sonar cerca y la luz de los coches que comenzaban a aparcar frente a la gran cristalera eran tan visibles que molestaban a la vista. Uno de los agentes con un megáfono les advirtió que estaban rodeados, que no tenían escapatoria alguna y que se entregasen y dejasen salir a los rehenes.

\- Y una mierda nos vamos a dejar coger tan fácil... ¡Coged el dinero de la caja, nos vamos!

Mientras los otros dos secuestradores comenzaban a vaciar la caja, el más corpulento se acercó al joven y miró al resto, murmurando algo mientras sonreía socarronamente. El otro le siguió y se rió, mirando hacia donde estaban ellos. En concreto, hacia donde estaba Aomine.

\- ¡Chaval, hoy estás de suerte! Nos vas a servir de escudo al salir, ¿no te parece gracioso?

Kise se congeló al oír aquello y dejó de mirar a la chica para observar al moreno, el cual se mantenía impasible a pesar de ello. ¿Qué le pasaba?¿Por qué no se negaba o se resistía al menos? No podía estar pasándoles todo eso. Se incorporó rápidamente para oponerse, pero Aomine dio un paso colocándose delante de él. Para acallarlo, para acatar la orden de los secuestradores, para... protegerle. Una vez más. Pero no, esta vez, no iba a ser así.

\- ¡Llevadme a mí!

Aquel grito congeló al moreno en el sitio, el cual abrió los ojos al oírlo. Apenas le dio tiempo a mirar hacia un lado cuando vio que Kise se estaba quitando la bufanda, dejando ver su rostro al completo. Éste le miró, y le sonrió con algo de miedo, pero totalmente seguro de lo que hacía.

\- Lo siento, Aominecchi... -Murmuró, sintiendo como aquella mirada llena de miedo y sorpresa le estaba traspasando el alma.-

Por primera vez, Aomine comenzó a sentir miedo. Miedo de todo lo que allí estaba pasando. Su rostro ya no era el mismo que había mantenido todo el rato, fingiendo una tranquilidad que no tenía en absoluto, pero que era necesaria para salir de allí. O al menos, para que el resto, incluyendo a Kise, saliera de allí. Pero ahora... Ahora, eso ya no iba a ser así.

\- ¿Uuuh? ¿Y por qué a ti, mocoso? -Murmuró el más corpulento, molesto por la intervención del otro. Pero lo estaba aun más al comprobar que lo de la gripe había sido una farsa, ya que el otro lucía perfectamente bien.-

\- Espera hermano.-Murmuró el joven, siseando al hablar.- Eres... Kise, Kise Ryouta, ¿verdad? El famoso modelo. Te recuerdo... -Caminó hacia el rubio, y una vez frente a él lo agarró bruscamente de la chaqueta para atraerlo quitando el seguro de la pistola y apuntándole en la nuca.- Mi ex-novia no dejaba de hablar de lo _hermoso que es Kise-san_... y de lo poco caballeroso que era yo comparado con él. Ahora me toca a mi vengarme, tienes que tener mucha pasta y nos la vas a dar toda, colega. ¡Andando!

El rubio se había mantenido impasible, sin hacer caso a sus palabras, porque estaba esperando. Esperando a que Aomine reaccionase. Y en cuanto notó el empujón del secuestrador para alejarlo de la pared, se preparó. El moreno ya tenía el brazo adelantado para sujetarle, pero él fue también rápido y con el suyo lo empujó hacia la pared. Cosa que el otro no se había esperado para nada por culpa del miedo que comenzaba a sentir en aquel momento. Con los ojos muy abiertos miró a Kise, y éste le sonrió poniendo las manos a su espalda para dejarse atrapar. Fue casi la misma sonrisa cuando jugaron en la Interhigh, cuando ambos declararon conocerse muy bien, pero la recién calma adquirida por el otro y la pérdida de ésta por parte del moreno, había dejado claro quien había ganado esta vez.

Con la pistola en la sien y las manos atrapadas a su espalda comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con la cabeza agachada, pero sin dejar de sonreír. Si su último acto iba a ser cuidar de Aominecchi, él... él iba a estar bien. Los policías vieron como las puertas se abrían, mientras que otro de los secuestradores gritaba que se apartasen todos y los dejasen salir, o matarían al rehén.

\- ¡No! ¡Kise! ¡Kise! -Gritó de una forma desgarradora Aomine intentando ir tras él, pero los demás no le dejaron. Tuvieron que sujetarlo entre tres para que éste no hiciera ninguna tontería.- ¡Soltadme, joder, soltadme!

El secuestrador más corpulento sonrió mirándole con burla, había querido fastidiar a aquel chaval que parecía impasible, pero por lo visto no lo era. Cuando el resto ya había salido, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse también. Pero un sonido lo hizo parar en seco. El teléfono del Maji Burger comenzó a sonar, el mismo que estaba en la pared, al lado de él. Y por alguna extraña razón, seguramente por la sorpresa, estiró el brazo y lo cogió. Lo que ninguno de los presentes se esperó fue ver a aquel gran hombre temblar de repente, apretando el teléfono con tanta ira y... ¿miedo? Que casi parecía que iba a partirlo por la mitad. _Sí... Entiendo, entiendo... sí, señor._ Y colgó.

\- ¡Chicos!

Los secuestradores se detuvieron a pesar de estar ya bajando las escaleras del establecimiento ante la atenta mirada de los policías, que no sabían bien que hacer.

\- Soltad al chico. Se... se acabó.

\- ¿¡De qué hablas, hermano!?

\- ¡Cállate y hazme caso, joder! ¡Suéltalo, se ha acabado todo!

Y ante la atenta mirada del cuerpo policial, todos bajaron las armas nada más ver que el hombre que había gritado se quitaba el pasamontañas con el rostro desencajado por el miedo. El rubio no entendía nada, pero al notarse libre y rodeado de policías que apresaban a los secuestradores, el aire que había estado acumulando hasta ese momento lo soltó al notar un fuerte abrazo por su espalda, de un cuerpo que conocía tan bien como el suyo propio. El cual temblaba, de ira, de miedo, de desesperación. Las lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos y se giró abrazándose a Aomine, el cual sin pronunciar palabra alguna apretaba los labios y lo retenía contra él, ahí, en medio de las escaleras del Maji Burger, rodeado de policías, de la gente del establecimiento que ahora salía corriendo, pasando por el lado de ellos entre gritos, sonidos de sirenas y el alboroto de todos. Pero nada de eso les importaba en ese momento.

* * *

Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y se encaminó hacia el coche negro que había dejado apenas unos pasos atrás, abriendo la puerta del coche para asomarse al interior.

\- Ya están a salvo, Momoi. Tranquila.

Sonrió al ver como la chica sentada en su coche temblaba y lloraba de felicidad mientras veía desde lejos a sus dos amigos aún abrazados. Le susurró agradecimientos por haber salvado a ambos, pero Akashi negó, no necesitando nada de eso, y entró de nuevo al vehículo.

\- Llevemos a la señorita a casa, por hoy ha tenido suficiente.-Le dijo al chófer, el cual asintió y puso el coche en marcha. Luego, miró a la chica.- Otro día nos reuniremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Momoi asintió, sonriendo esta vez mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Nunca se arrepentiría de haber ido a buscar a Akashi para ir a cenar con ellos, ya que los había salvado a todos.

* * *

Se separaron lentamente mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Un policía se les acercó y les pidió educadamente que se marchasen a casa, pero que mañana tenían que pronunciarse en la comisaría para testificar lo que allí había pasado. Ambos asintieron y se alejaron un poco. El policía los paró de repente y le preguntó a Aomine que si necesitaba asistencia médica para el golpe en su cara, pero éste negó en silencio, lo único que le apetecía era salir de allí. Una vez estuvieron solos y más tranquilos, uno frente al otro, el moreno apretó los puños y sin poder contenerse, gritó.

\- ¿¡En qué estabas pensando, Kise!? ¡Te habrían matado nada más robarte todo tu dinero!

Pero Kise, lejos de alterarse bajó la cabeza y apoyó la frente en el torso del moreno, notándolo subir y bajar por la respiración alterada. Incluso escuchaba el furioso latir de su corazón desde ahí. Levantó una mano y se agarró a su camisa, hablando en un murmullo con la voz algo aguda al intentar aguantar el llanto.

\- No quería perderte. Si... Si te dejaba salir de ahí, sabía que nunca más volvería a verte. Yo... Yo habría tardado un poco en darles el dinero y... Quizás alguien podría haber venido a por mí. O quizás no, no lo sé. Tuve que hacerlo. Tenia miedo... No me arrepiento, lo haría todo por ti.-Se quedó así, contra él, notando como poco a poco el otro comenzaba a tranquilizarse.- ... Pasa la noche conmigo, Aominecchi...

\- ... ... Por supuesto que iba a hacerlo, idiota.-Gruñó apoyando su cabeza en la del otro, cerrando los ojos por última vez.-

Cerca de las doce llegaron al apartamento de Kise, el cual desde hacía poco había comenzado a vivir con su cuenta, en busca de una intimidad que a ambos les venía muy bien. Porque pocos conocían lo que cada noche pasaba allí entre ellos, y esa vez, con los sentimientos a flor de piel, todo fue muy distinto. Se prometieron olvidar aquel día mientras se besaban, caminando hacia la habitación. Aomine se tomó con calma el desvestirlo, el cubrir todo su cuerpo y sus labios con suaves besos mientras lo aprisionaba contra la cama. Casi lo había perdido esa noche, y por un segundo el sentir que jamás podría tenerlo de nuevo junto a él le hizo enloquecer. Esa vez fue delicado, lo tumbó bocabajo y se echó sobre él para besar su pelo, su cuello, sus labios, sus hombros. Quería que el rubio dejase de temblar de miedo, así que tras una preparación cuidadosa, aquella noche lo hicieron despacio, sintiéndose el uno al otro tanto como pudieron. No hubo sonidos altos, sólo jadeos y susurros acompañados de silenciosas caricias, hasta que ambos cayeron dormidos por el cansancio.

A la mañana siguiente, Kise jugaba con su dedo sobre el pecho desnudo de Aomine, sonriendo levemente.

\- ¿Sabes, Aominecchi? Podrías ser un gran policía. Sabes mucho y actúas muy bien.

\- ¿Uh? Mmm... Podría ser, sí.-Murmuró viendo como de repente el rubio se levantaba.- ¿Dónde vas?

\- A ducharme, y a llamar a Momoi, ayer al final no vino, ¿no? Espero que no le haya pasado nada.

\- No creo...-Murmuró, viendo salir al rubio de la habitación. Bostezó aun con cansancio, hasta que de repente abrió los ojos como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Pero no fue un fantasma, ni siquiera fue algo físico, fue una revelación que tuvo en ese instante. SU REVISTA, su querida revista de Horikita Mai... Se había quedado en el Maji Burger, olvidada en la mesa.-

Gruñó por lo bajo y suspiró resignándose, qué remedio, tendría que repetir revista. Estiró el brazo y abrió el cajón de la mesita, sacando una de las revistas de allí. Se acomodó en la cama con tranquilidad, dispuesto a disfrutar una vez más de... _Colección de otoño, con Kise Ryouta_.

¿Qué? No comprarlas él le hacía ahorrar mucho dinero, mejor era dejar que el rubio lo hiciera y verlas cuando no estuviera, ¿no?

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, ¡besos para todos!

 **Publicado el 19 de Abril de 2016.**


End file.
